Freezing Shinobi: What If's
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: Come and see what happens when Naruto had different lives if he was adoptive by another family or was friends with certain girls. Review on who should be next and watch as his life can change dramatically from the possibility of 'What If's!


Naruto groans as he sees a hand in front of him, "Ugh thanks."

"Anytime."

The blonde sees an odd male standing in front of him, he was young maybe nineteen or twenty. His hair was short and with tufts of red hair on his natural black hair. "Hello, I'm Azure King."

"Err…What?" The blonde asked as he saw a cute girl wearing some kind of robe.

"Hello, I'm Azure Queen. Sorry for dragging you out from the battle but we need your help." The Queen stated as Naruto realizes everything and curse.

"AW, HELL! THE BUSTERS! I need to go back now!" Naruto said as he tries to look for an exit to realize he was in an endless white room.

"Calm down boyo," The King said as he snaps his fingers as black chains wrap around Naruto. "We pulled you out for awhile, because we need you to settle something for us."

"What? What can be so important that you drag from getting revenge from one of the women who killed my friend?!" Naruto yells as King and Queen spoke.

"What If scenarios!"

"What?" Naruto asked confuse at this particular moment.

"You see me and Queen, are God's in your world and so we wanted you to see what would happen if you were in a different family that adopted you instead Keith and Arnett." King said as Naruto yells at them comical giant head style.

"YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY SISTER AND FRIENDS FROM SAVAGE MURDERERS TO SETTLE A BET?!"

"Well…Yes, look I'll give you power to kill them or whatever okay if give us your consent." King said as Queen whispers to his ear.

"You think that's a good idea? We don't want to make him overpowered."

"Relax, I just wanted his permission and pop he'll be back to kill one those Buster chicks." The King reassures his Queen as Naruto sighs.

"Okay, how do we do this?"

King snaps his fingers as Naruto saw names appearing in front of him

 _ **Satellizer L. Bridget's: adoptive Brother**_

 _ **Rana Linchen: Childhood friend**_

 _ **Elizabeth Mably's: adoptive Brother**_

 _ **Gengo Aoi's: adoptive Son**_

 _ **Cassie Lockheart's: Childhood friend**_

 _ **Amelia Evans: Childhood friend/teacher**_

 _ **Yu-Mi Kim: adoptive Brother**_

 _ **Roxanne Elipton: childhood friend**_

 _ **Charles Bonaparte: twin brother**_

 _ **Ingrid Bernstein: childhood friend**_

 _ **Attia Simmons: cousin**_

 _ **Margaret Lindmen: adoptive son**_

 _ **Creo Brand: Orphanage friends/siblings**_

 _ **Julia Munberk: Stalker/childhood friend/girlfriend (?)**_

 _ **Kazuha and Kazuya Aoi: adoptive (?) brother**_

Naruto eye twitches, "Dude? I can't choose these them, they're my friends."

King chuckles, "Well, okay I'll do this then." Azure King looks at you, okay viewers since Naruto is being a wuss!" "AM NOT!" "Yes you are! Please leave in your reviews to see which one Naruto will see. And please note that the choices like Margaret and Gengo aren't parings they show what would happen to Naruto if he gets adoptive by them."

Queen takes waves, "Also this isn't taking from the main story at all just little side project for fans asking me to make other versions of Freezing Shinobi. Most stories will be one shots or even longer if well like by reviews. So please tell us which ones will you want Naruto to go first in detailed reviews and if you think we miss a Pandora tells who and she'll up to be decided in the next chapter just do me and King a favor…no Miyabi please…I think we all know why."

"Again please have fun and leaves tons of reviews for me and Queen! oh and the next chapter of Freezing Shinobi is coming and no Esdeath is not a option. And if you guys want to have certain story line in the 'What If's' sends me a PM and we'll talk about if it's good. Now have a good day and don't mind the spoiler on what Naruto said." Azure King said as he waves good bye with his Queen and Naruto…

WHICH ROUTE SHOULD BE FIRST TO BE REAL? YOU DECIDE!


End file.
